Yonshi Village Ramen RP 08/10/12
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu Akimichi came through the thunder gate with a large clap, and fumbled about as he was thrown out and almost tripped over himself. He still couldn’t seem to get use to moving through the gate, nor did he ever think he was. He had an interesting morning with his father, trying to work a little more on getting his human boulder technique down. He had worked out a lot of kinks, but in the process he had skipped his afternoon snack, and wanted to go ahead and just move right into lunch. His buldging gut roared at him like a feirce lion, reminding him that his appetite was one not to be reckoned with unless he wanted to be thrown to the ground and feel like his insides were being torn out. Mumbling softly to himself and heading towards the Yonshi Ramen, he fiddled through his pockets and pulled out a bag of potatoe chips to help subdue the beast that was his belly by slipping in a few chips into his maw and munching on them happily.- KakoUchiha: -Haru followed next, through the path of the thunder god gate's reseeding down to the village with a mencing Clap of what seemed like thunder. Haru's earlyer training had exshusted him, he was hungry. His stomach ad yet to be filled, haru had made his mind up that he was now going to head towards the ramen shop. Haru would head towards the ramen stand, pausing, studying the ramen area. There were, 2 tables, 8 chair's (4 for each table) and 8 bowls (4 on each table) inwhich contained 2 chop-stick's. Haru grabbed the First chair on right hand side of the the second table, sitting there, waiting for some one else to arrive, or better yet, for someone to fill his bowl up with some GOT DAMN RAMEN.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai came out from one of the alleys, rubbing her eyes a little in annoyance of someone smoking she walked by who unkindly puffed his smoke into her face. She did not like that smell and she didn't want it in her hair which she had recently grown out then went and cut up a bit at a hair salon, coming out of there with a newer style one of which she was happy with. Her hair cutter had talked about food mostly and during that time it grew on her more and more, so after leaving she made her way to the water side ramen shop, seeing a few other genins there, some of a the younger ones she thought anyway..She did not know if Nobu was the same age as Jinora or Taka who were both going to be in the exams, she knew Kako was slightly too young and inexperence to be in it this year but she was uncertain about the eater. She sat down quietly, among her new hair style was her new outfit, it was beautiful but very short and didn't provide any leg covering which a gust of wind would rudely remind her.. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had finally reached the ramen shop, and with an eager and hefty sigh, he slipped his bag of potatoe chips back into his side pouch and came around the corner. His voice rising without even noticing or looking around who was about, he held a tinge of sarcasm in his voice along with his attempt to hold back his laughter.- Prepare yourself cooks! An Akimichi is upon you! I hope you stoc-... –He broke off as he realized some of the other Genin were here as well, and was actually hoping that he was the only one there. His face blushed with embarassment as a hand slipped behind his head and a single strand of sweat slipped down from his temple.- Oh, hey everyone! I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here... –Chuckling softly, trying to play it off as if he did know and did the grand entrance on purpouse, he walked over and took his own seat and smiled towards Soudai.- I like your new hair, Soudai. It looks very nice... KakoUchiha: -Haru sat there, chuckling slightly as the man seemingly embassaed himself, Haru's voice was far from gone, the only thing that could be spoken was the grumble of his stomach as he waited his ramen to show up- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled from the compliament and was going to reply but... "Um..Thank you..Bbq.." She said, having forgotten his name which was understandable, they have had little or no interaction with one another since he arrived at the gates besides the one time when he kindly shared a chip from his bag and that was where she got the nickname from him, the chip was of bbq flavor. All three who had sat there got a good smell of the ramen now being cooked. It was one of those places that, unless you had allergies or was of jounin or higher rank or respectablity amongst the villagers for some reason or another, that you waited for what you got and you couldn't make any changes. The chief(s) here knew his customers well, at some point or another he learned your tummies favorite meals and what you can and cannot have..So when you got your food well, it was pefect for you. -Nobu’s cheeks were still flushed a deep shade of pink from before when he had made a big deal about his arrival to the shop, and Soudai’s nickname for him probably only caused it to be worsen. ‘BBQ’... He rememered when he had first met Soudai, how could he forget. He was trying to be nice to her, but accidentally pushed himself on the stranger a little too much by attempting to poke her belly and the curse seal that was there. Instantly he felt that she had not liked him for it, if anything still didn’t like him by her lone response to his compliment. Looking down towards his bowl, he could only wonder just how much longer this would take. Thinking that the wave of silence that came over them was just a tad bit awkward, he looked over to the individual he had not met before, but had only seen around, he smiled to him.- Hello there, I’m Nobu Akimichi... What’s your name? KakoUchiha: -Haru's mocking hunger was teering on imbariable. Hearing the the boy's words haru sucked up his hunger, forcing himself to talk.-"I....Im Haru Senju, Nice to meet you Nobu NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked down at her bowl, waiting for..There it was, someone came out and poured ramen in each of the bowls, it seemed all three were getting the same kind this time around. Whatever it was, Soudai immedaitly thought it looked amazing and it smelled that way too it had two different meats, a number of veggies, and the brooth it made was so delicious and you knew that without even taking a bit yet. "Thank you." She said to the female waitress who walked back into the resturant to fetch them their tea. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu nodded towards Haru in acknowledgment of his name, feeling the same pain the bowels of his stomach as the other Genin.- Nice to meet you, Haru. –Nobu’s nostrils flared open as the scent of ramen had suddenly gotten much stronger, and it was obvious that it was coming near. Watching them pour the food, Nobu hardly gave the woman the chance to finish the pouring before he broke his chopsticks apart.- Thank you for the food! Please have seconds prepared, and thirds even! Well, for me at least. –He looked around at the others, unsure if they had anything close to the appetite that he as an Akimichi had. He would of thought that Soudai could down even more then the both of them combined since he was almost certain she had not eaten for weeks. Dipping the sticks into the bowl and grabbing a hetfy amount of noodles, he stuffed them into his mouth and began to slurp them up. When it came to food, patience and manners were tossed aside as he would go after it like a rabid starving animal and make odd noises.- KakoUchiha: -Haru watched as the lady walked down to Give them his Ramen. Filling his bowl with assorted veggies, meats and the best of all THE RAMEN-"Finally, and thank you" As the lady receeded into the back, leaving his to his food, his mouth instantly watering, his hunger overwelming him, The desire to fill his empty stomach. Haru's vision tunneled onto the delishious food. Haru would refuse his craving for a split second waiting until his comrades had there food, not wanting to be rude or thought apon as a pig. Seeing the boy that he had just met, dig into his food, haru's sence of manor's went blank. His mind focused onto the food, snapping the choppstick's apart, and digging the tip of them into the ramen,lifting up a heap of ramen, meat,and vegie's while stuffing them into his mouth- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai begun eating, slowly and focusing on trying some of the things she never tried in a ramen before. It was delicious but her appetite was different than it had been in the past, her depression was not fond of eating, normally she would have gave the Akimichi a run for their money, her chakra desired a lot of food often. But no..She would finish this bowl and probably be done. About 3mins into eating their tea came, Soudai looked over at the waitress, she was new here..Having not seen this girl before, immedaitly Soudai, the Shinobi kicked in, study this girl, her attitude, her clothings, look for anything on her that was suspicious, weapons, injuries, traits on her that would point out where she came from.. Soudai did not see anything too unusual in the woman, and the tea and the food was not poisoned, she sipped a bit of the tea..White tea, that was a strange difference compared to the green and black that was usually served here. It had a bit of lemon in it too, white tea was almost alway served with another flavor. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had paid no attention to anyone around him, nor the woman who had served them their food and drink. The last thing that would of came to his mind was to have his food poisoned, as that would of been sacrilige to him and his family. Food was the most important thing to them in the Akimichi clan, even the symbol of their clan that was on the shirt he would wear a good portion of the time, in plain meant food. Without even a second thought and halfway through his first bowl, his hand grabbed the tea and placed it to his lips. Tilting his head back and chugging down the drink, he slammed the cup down before sighing heftily. That was the first time he had ever tasted this sort of tea, and couldn’t help but raise his voice in question.- What kinda tea is this...? It’s... Strange, but delicious... KakoUchiha: -After satisfying his craving for the ramen, licking the bowl clean, placing it on the table with a clash. He sat back, rubbing his stomach, a smile had enveloped onto his face.-"Seconds please" as he spoke, he turned his attention towards the tea, such a strange tea, but he payed it no mind.He picked the tea up and becan chugging away, not a second thought within his mind- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked up, she would say now the longest sentence she had ever spoken.. "It came from the southern countries, i think the Land of Tea grows some, which we are a part of. It doesn't have much of a flavor by itself which is why the pair it with lemon or other teas, the combination of which make it more of a desert tea than something accompanied by a meal." She paused. "It was stranged to be served it, but i don't mind.." She said softly, for Soudai she often ran into things like food and animals for the first time without any knowledge of it. Tea was a different story though, Soudai had studied up on the different kinds of tea, what was often mixed in it to make them herbal teas, it was a unusual fascination. Soudai's only owned books were of teas information. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu tilted his head slightly as he listened to her explaination of the tea, and was almost speechless of her explaination that was more then a few words. He had wondered if she didn’t speak beause she spoke another language as her main, but he guessed that she was just a shy girl.- I see... I never knew you had some much knowledge of teas. Do you have a better way of preparing it yourself? –He smiled towards her as he continued to chow down on the food, eventually lifting the bowl to his lips and drinking the rest of it’s contents.- KakoUchiha: -Haru would listened to the explination of the tea as he chugged the last of it, awaiting the refilling of his now empty bowl. Watchingas the lady came over, refilling his bowl back up with the contents that just remained within it. Haru, bowed his head slightly in the act of thanking as he slirped down the noodle's. Haru would empty his mouth looking towards the other genin at the table- "Hey uhhh..Nobu right?-Looking towards the boy, awaiting his responce- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, "You don't know anything about me really..Besides not to touch me.." She pointed out, having finished her food and did not order another bowl of it. His other comment was strange to her so she did not reply to it. She did get another cup of tea though and sipped it quietly, watching the two two genins eat Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu face flushed a little bit as he just had to be reminded about his mistake when he first met her, and nodded to her in slight embarassment.- Yup, I’m afraid I might lose my hand next time if I were to try again. -Shrugging his shoulder, his eyes moved over Haru with a quirked brow.- Yes, or you could call me BBQ like Soudai likes to do. Heh. –Shaking his head at the odd nickname, he lifted the cup to his lips to finish off the tea just as his own bowl had been refilled to the brim. Obviously they were trying to give him more so that they wouldn’t have to refill it for a third time, but it would matter not, since he was still not even close to having his appetite subdued and would probably order a fourth. Dipping his sticks back into the bowl, he again started on this bowl and placed his attention back onto his bowl but still listened to Haru.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, sitting back a bit, trying to move her dress further down her legs to protect her from the wind. The sound of the massive waterfall that provided he water here was muffled by other sounds, but on occasion if everything else was quiet, you could here the mass of water pouring down from whatever monsterious mountain the water came from. Soudai would have to make a trip up there someday just to see it's natural beauty, the village itself should be a wonder of the shinobi world for being built where it had been. "How is your training going with Ink-sensei?" She asked, hoping her words reached his ears with how he was eating. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu paused for a moment when he had thought about his training with Inkroe, the memory causing a chill to run down his spine. Recalling his first day where they were beaten senseless with a bokkan much like the one strapped on his back made him cringe in his seat and hope that he never would have to go through something like that again. Finishing up what was in his mouth, he sighed softly.- It's going alright... I sometimes think that he enjoys beating the crap out of us, and making us fighting eachother. Rather then doing it for our own improvement... -He chuckled softly, lifting the bowl back to his lips chugging down the rest of it's contents. Leaning back into his seat, he awaited for his next fill.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu folded his arms over his chest and studied Soudai for a moment.- Yes, this is true. He’s a great swordsman, but like you said, I have no interest in using a blade... –He had his own reasons for this, most of all the sight of blood made him a bit nausious and disgusted him. He hated bringing pain to anyone, and usually blood was associated with this. But he would have to get over this, since the role of a ninja would require him to draw blood from his enemies. He had hoped that he could actually finish the training with the bokkan and not have to use it.- I’m hoping that Ink-sensei will allow me to use either bracers or gauntlets for the exams, but from my understanding he wants to see us use the bokkan. Maybe I can change his mind... KakoUchiha: -Haru's eye's would open, he had no clue where he was or what was on his face. He slowly sat up, rouge peices of noodles latching onto his face leaving strings every where. Haru opened his eye's, eveidently he had fallen asleep into his bowl but he had just woken up, not aware of his surroundings just yet.-"What happened?" -Haru said in a very, very low waking up voice- NamikazeSoudai: "The bokken training is not to prepare you for a sword though..It is meant to incease your strength, quick thinking, amongst other things.." She pointed out, standin up from the table and stretching a bit which..With her short dress, came dangerously close to revealing what she wore underneath, but not quite there. She placed down some money she was given as a allowance from her father and walked over to the edge of the docks, sitting down, thinking about the bokken training she did.. The exams were around the corner, that one lesson was probably all she would get in before the exams wer upon them. She wondered if she would get another lesson as a genin or a chuunin..Or if the exams were the end of her. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu couldn’t help but look over to Haru as he rose from his bowl and arched his brow.- Um... I think you have narcolepsy. You should go see Ryu for that bud... –He couldn’t help but laugh as his eyes had drifted over to Soudai who was now raising from her seat, and quickly dropped them to his hands from the new attire she wore. He wondered if she had realized just how revealing it was, but dared not say anything since she had already thought that he was ‘touchy’ with her from their last encounter. The last thing he needed was for her to suspect him of being anything like Setsuko’s pervy self, which he was the complete opposite. Really he had no interest in girls just yet, but rather a curiousity for the affection adults showed one another.- I understand that it can help with those things, but I still think it would be better for me to use bracers that carry more weight, since I’m more concerned about strength then anything... KakoUchiha: -Haru would sit there, removing the noodles from his face, and in the front of his hair. Haru's gaze would stop onto Nobu, as he listened to the boy's diogostic.-"No, Havent slept in days, mush have crashed. Haru would adjust his posture sitting strait up picking up the Chopsticks that seemed to have fallen onto the table. He placed the head into the bowl attemting to finish off the food. Soudai's near revealing caught his attention, he would peak out of the corner of his eye, not trying to stare. The lady walking away from the table, he would begin listeneing to the conversation that was going on inwhich he had no knowledge of seeing as he was sleep throught most of it. Wispering to Nobu-"Whadda you guys talking about?- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was sporting the new waitband belt of the village, she was tired of the forehead one and had misplaced her neck headband unknowingly at the hospital. This one was comfortable but it was alien on her body, just like missing the neckband felt weird not having that weight there. She grew quiet, staring out at the expanse of water, wondering how far it went, did it fall off making another waterfall? She would have to ask Minato someday where exactly the village was.. Behind her, behind the ramen shack, was where that incident with her curse mark happened where she injured Ryu. But the jounin seemed all healed up now, Ryu was back at the gates guarding the location in the stop where her clone had previously been, Soudai barely spoke to her now after that incident, though she wasn't know to be a chatter box with many people. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had simply watched the girl wander off without even really saying goodbyes or even acknowledging them any longer. He really had a curiousity about her, but also was nervous to ask anything in fear of offending her as well. Sighing softly, he looked back over to Haru and smiled at the fact that he had fallen asleep and was suprised he didn’t drown in the process of being unconscious in the ramen bowl.- We were talking about my Sensei, Inkroe, and how well he teaches with the sword. I expressed how I was not a fan of using a blade, as Soudai is... –He leaned over slightly so that he may whisper to him, his lips curling slightly into a smirk.- Something tells me she has a crush on him... –He did his best to keep his voice low as to not allow her to hear him, but he had an eerie feeling after speaking that she had some super sense of hearing and heard him. Leaning back into his chair, his bowl was filled once again along with his cup.- KakoUchiha: -He would snicker slightly not wanting to show the amusement, the lady might become curios of what they were laughing at.-"Oh Ink? i havent met him. What's He like?"-His curiosity peerched high. Who was this Famous Sensei ink that He heard so highly of? why was this man so important? He tilted his head back, slirping the remainder his noodle's into his mouth as nobu spoke.-"Swords? Is he really good At it?" His intrest rising as he had a sword of his own he wanted to learn to use, preferably before the chunin exam's would take place but that was unlikely seeing as there were only a couple day's left before it took place.-"Is he a great teacher?"-Haru stopping there not wanting to bombard the boy with questions- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu would tilt his head off to the side and look up to the air as he thought about the questions placed upon him by Haru. To describe his sensei... He never had really thought about it until just now.- Well, I guess you could say he’s a rather dark individual, but a great teacher none the less. I know he cares for us all, but I think he’s kinda of a masochist and likes to beat on us a little too much for a teacher. As for skill? You couldn’t have any one stronger, his mission is to master the legendary seven swords of the mist, and carries around Samehada at all times... If you need help with sword work, he is definately the person to ask. But be prepared for the hardest training of your life. –His last words were to put an impact on just how serious Inkroe-sensei could be a times. There was no playing around, or any sort of horseplay. Even the slightest bit would slip his temper into the red and it would not be pretty for anyone around. He recalled the first day of his training too when Setsuko had tried to insist that Nobu not be in their squad, and in a blink of an eye Inkroe had him within his grasp around his throat. It was a frightening sight, the speed and movement that man could move, and knew that the last thing he would ever want to do is to upset his sensei.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai shifted a bit, their whispering had not reached her fortunately for her, soon enough though the wind would start to irritate her so she stood up. She decided a walk would be nice and she walked by the table not saying anything like if she would be back or something. She walked around the villge, slowly, stopping occasionally to look at a building, peek in the window..But she didn't go inside any of them.. KakoUchiha: -"Sounds like a challenge to me" -Haru would say smiling towards the genin he acepted that as a challenge. Haru Brung the bowl up to his lips as he drain the contents within, into his mouth. He would slam the bowl down on the table and atood up at the same time. "You Know What, Ima Go Train right now!" Swinging his self around from the chair he was sitting in. Taking off in a sprint out of sight, towards his training grounds. Before dissapearing completely he would call back to nabu-" TELL INK I SAID TRAIN ME TO WEILD THIS SWORD!-and with that he was off into the mist of the night- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu smiled slightly at his optomistic response, thinking that this kid really had no idea what he would be getting himself into. Leaning into his bowl to finish it rather quickly just before Haru had jumped from his seat and run off, he brought the bowl to his lips to drink the rest of the broth and set it down as well. He didn’t realize until just then that he had not paid for his meal, leaving him with the bill. Grumbling softly, he narrowed his eyes as he watched him disappear and pulled out his own money to pay for it all. It wasn’t until then that he realized that Soudai had began to walk off once more without saying a word, and turned in his seat to see her just turn the corner. Quickly chugging down the rest of his drink, he thanked the cooks and took off after her. He didn’t really want to be alone in this village since he had not walked it’s streets besides to get ramen, and hoped that he would be able to catch up to her.- Soudai...! Where’d you go? –His voice rose only slightly, looking around a bit as he felt like even though he had made only one turn, he was lost.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai came back from the darkness hearing him call for her. She smiled but this was unknown to him thanks to her mask. She walked oover to him then passed, sitting on the edge before the water again, "Is your father in town?" She asked, having heard from her sister that he had been getting training from him. He had to figure out if she wanted him to sit next to her or not, any wrong move could end up with her using her lightning agaisnt him though he had startled her last time by her touch which only got a slap, the next time was the lightning.. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu was startled as she had just walked right past him and took a seat back by the edge of the water. Her questions had confused him somewhat, curious of how she knew of him or his existence. But then again with how mysterious she was, who knew what information she had gathered from the shadows that she clung to so dearly. Taking a moment to think about his actions or even getting near her, he answered her own question before asking his own permission to be near her.- He actually is not. The old man and I have not moved into the village yet, we reside in a small house about an hour’s travel from here... –Walking up a bit off to her left side, he looked at the spot next to her and smiled.- You don’t mind if I sit next to you... Do you? I don’t want to lose a leg if I accidentally bump into you. Hehe... CastielCaion: Castiel would walk from his appartment with his chakra blades straped to his legs as they gleamed in the light. They looked like daggers with finger holes but it had a curved edge to it. He wasnt planning on using them he just wanted to keep them close in a just in case situation aswell as he liked having his fathers keep sakes close. he reached over rubbing off the sand Head band plate that was stiched into his arm of his shirt and polished it as he did the same with the one on his forhead. As he walked he kept one hand in his pocket as he walked to the ramen shop sitting in the corner as he looked out to the area to see his friends doing theyre own things. He sighed and ordered an order of ramen to the young looking waitress and took a sip of some tea as he sat quietly on his own letting his hair fall infront of his face as he thought of what to work on today- NamikazeSoudai: ".....You may sit.." It took her a while to come to a decision, she scooted a little from him when he sat down with no offense to the boy himself. She looked over, not really seeing the fat that people said he had though anyone comparing themselves to Soudai would be fat if they were around her height. She was only 80 some pounds and on a decline due to her depression lately, she didn't want to eat.. "Your father is coming into too? That's amazing..I didn't imagine the Akimichis would migrate out of the Hidden Leaf.." She said softly, her mother handled clans here in Yonshigakure, so Soudai sometimes hanged around her during her work, looking up some information on clans. Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had awaited her answer patiently, wondering if she was actually going to allow him to sit or if he were going to have to stand and talk to her back. He didn’t think much of her moving aside for him, and simply knew that she was uncomfortable with touch or even being close to anyone seemed to bother her. He shrugged his shoulders as he took his seat only a few feet from her and allowed his legs to dangle off the edge.- Mmhmm... I guess you could say there were... Special circumstances –His voice strained slightly as he was brought upon a subject that he really didn’t get the chance to talk to about anyone with. He had sealed away his feelings that caused their departure, and was unsure how to handle his saddness that plauged his thoughts.- it just... Hurt too much to stay there... Everything was a reminder about her... –He could feel his eyes beggining to water up, but held it back. He refused to allow his emotions to get the best of him, he was determined to hide this pain for however long he could.- Category:casual